How it all Turned Out
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Haven't read all of Twilight yet, but this is what I want to happen in the end of the New Prophecy series.


**A nice love story for Easter. :)**

Brambleclaw wove his way past all the cats at the gathering to find Hawkfrost, his half brother. He spotted Hawkfrost by the roots of the tree, talking to Crowfeather.

_What's the WindClan warrior doing talking to Hawkfrost? RiverClan and WindClan are as different as can be! _Brambleclaw decided not to bother the two cats and started searching for Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was sharing tongues with Ashfur. It made Brambleclaw mad to think that Ashfur had taken his place.

_That's what hurts the most, _he thought, _not being deputy is bad, and watching little mister perfect pelt Ashfur receive what should've been _my _apprentice was worse, but Ashfur has also taken my place as the best thing in the world; Squirrelflight's mate._

Squirrelflight spotted Brambleclaw and turned her back, still grooming Ashfur. Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw, sneered, and turned back to Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw forced back a snarl.

"Do what you want Squirrelflight," he hissed under his breath "as if I care."

"Brambleclaw!" Firestar called. Brambleclaw turned to see his ginger leader running towards him.

"Yes Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked smoothly.

"Can you take Graystripe's place under the tree for me just this night? I mean, Graystripe isn't dead, but we need a 'deputy' to take his place for gatherings, and you don't seem busy," Firestar said.

"Sure Firestar, anytime," Brambleclaw said, forcing himself to stay down. _ThunderClan needs a new deputy! Not a part time deputy to represent the deputy!_

"Let the gathering begin!" Leopardstar yowled from her perch on the tree. Firestar gestured with his tail for Brambleclaw to follow him.

"I will start," Blackstar said before Leopardstar could start. Leopardstar made a face but didn't object.

"ShadowClan is having no trouble finding prey. Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur drove out a badger recently. That is all," Blackstar said.

"RiverClan is well as well. We have driven out two foxes and a rogue in the last moon. Firestar? I see you have a new deputy," Leopardstar said.

"No, Brambleclaw is taking Graystripe's place for gatherings," Firestar said "can I start my report?"

"Yes, let Firestar speak," Onestar said.

"Ashfur has a new apprentice, Birchpaw. That's all," Firestar said "Onestar, would you like to rap up this gathering?"

"Of course. WindClan is fine. Our camp's fresh kill pile is bursting with rabbits. Thank you and let the gathering end." Onestar leapt off the tree, followed by Firestar and Leopardstar. Blackstar waited until they were off and he jumped down, his tail brushing Russetfur's shoulder. She followed him to the edge of the clearing.

"Brambleclaw? ThunderClan is waiting," Firestar said. Snapping back to reality, Brambleclaw realized he was the only one at the tree.

"What? Oh, okay," he said. He glared at Birchpaw, who was giggling at him. Birchpaw fell silent. When Brambleclaw walked forward, he could hear Birchpaw talking to his mentor.

"Ashfur, why is Brambleclaw so nasty?" Birchpaw asked. Brambleclaw thought Ashfur would defend his clanmate, but instead he said:

"Because his father was Tigerstar, and he was born into murder, crime, deputyship, leadership, and nastiness."

Brambleclaw stiffened. He turned to face the two cats.

"Just because my father was bloodthirsty, it doesn't mean I am born into it. I am just as loyal to my clan as, say, Crowfeather is to WindClan. You don't have to wait for me to turn my back to insult me. I know you don't trust me," Brambleclaw snarled. Birchpaw cowered under Brambleclaw's shadow, while Ashfur slid his claws out.

"You want to fight?" he asked "I'll give you a fight."

"Ashfur! Brambleclaw! That's enough!" Firestar said, padding to the rear of the group to face them "this is a gathering. Not a fighting match."

"Sorry Firestar," the two toms mumbled.

"I expected more from you Brambleclaw. And Ashfur, you're older than him for StarClan's sakes! You have to teach the younger cats!" Firestar said before stalking to the front again.

_Younger cat! Pfft! I'm no _"younger cat!" _I should be deputy! Who's teaching who to fight again?_

"Ashfur! Come with me!" Squirrelflight called. Ashfur bounded to her, leaving Brambleclaw to walk by himself.

* * *

><p>Brambleclaw plunged forward. He closed his eyes as he plummeted through the brambles… into the ravine his clan lived in.<p>

He had had a dream like this before. That was when Tigerstar visited him and Hawkfrost. But where were they now?

A broad shouldered tabby shouldered past the bracken to face Brambleclaw.

"Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw shouted. He looked up. He faded. So did the forest.

Waking up, Brambleclaw smelled something… smoke! He burst out of the warriors den to see many cats running around crazily up the cliff.

"Firestar! Sandstorm, where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked as Sandstorm ran past.

"Brambleclaw! He's getting help!" Sandstorm cried. Brambleclaw jumped past her to see Brackenfur trying to help Sorreltail up the cliff.

"Brackenfur! Where did Firestar go?" Brambleclaw asked.

"WindClan," Brackenfur said, Sorreltail leaning on him.

"I… Hawkfrost? What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw said. He saw Hawkfrost running towards large engulfing waves of fire. Brambleclaw ran to him.

"Brambleclaw! This is your big chance to become the deputy!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"What? Where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Down there." Hawkfrost pointed with his tail down to the camp. Brambleclaw glared at Hawkfrost.

"You traitor!" he yelled "you set this fire didn't you? Why you…"

"Now Brambleclaw, let's not get mad at me. You know you wanted to be deputy," Hawkfrost said. Brambleclaw spotted Firestar running through the camp.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Firestar saved me from a fire when I was a kit. Now's the time to return the favor." Brambleclaw leapt off the cliff into the camp, landing on his shoulder.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw yelled, nearly choking on smoke. He heard hoarse coughing and ran to the ginger tom.

"Brambleclaw!" Firestar rasped. He staggered toward Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw grabbed Firestar's scruff and ran towards the cliff. He saw Birchpaw peering from the edge.

"Look! Brambleclaw has Firestar!" he yelled. Several more faces peered over.

"What did Brambleclaw do to him?" Squirrelflight meowed.

"They won't make it out!" Sandstorm fretted. Hawkfrost slipped up the cliff.

Brambleclaw shouldered past the brambles. A thorn pierced his nose. Firestar was now limp in his jaws. Brambleclaw leapt on a rock, knowing that it was the fastest way to climb right up to the highledge rather than to go around.

As he made progress upward, Hawkfrost started pushing large rocks in his direction.

"Sandstorm!" Brambleclaw screamed "save Firestar!" He tossed Firestar's body to her just as a rock hit him in the head. He peered over the last ledge to meet up with Hawkfrost's paw.

"Hawkfrost," Brambleclaw said, struggling to keep his body up "help."

Hawkfrost took Brambleclaw's paws and lifted them off the highledge. Brambleclaw snarled.

"I never trusted you Hawkfrost. Never," he said.

"Well, trust who you want when you go to StarClan," Hawkfrost said, dropping Brambleclaw back down to the flaming camp. Brambleclaw was lucky enough to land in a patch of grass rather than a patch of fire. He was breathless after the climb, and, well, fall. The smoke made breathing no easier. Brambleclaw coughed. His chest hurt badly. He closed his eyes for a moment…

_No, _he thought. _I can't die! StarClan, I'm sorry. I… I never meant to be so awful. Maybe they were right. Any cat with Tigerstar's blood is a bloodthirsty, ambitious, murderous cat._

Brambleclaw heaved himself up. He coughed some more times and started to climb again. He was weak. He fell. Brambleclaw heard Hawkfrost laughing murderously up the cliff. Then he fell into the camp with Brambleclaw. He stood up and faced Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw knew what was coming. He tensed, ready for Hawkfrost's claws to rake his back. Hawkfrost ran to him and bit his neck. Brambleclaw tried to rake his claws against Hawkfrost's side.

Hawkfrost let go and scratched Brambleclaw's back. Brambleclaw rolled over and jumped on top of his half-brother. He raked his claws on his back. Hawkfrost growled and left a deep gash on his half brother's stomach.

Brambleclaw screeched in pain and fell to the ground. Hawkfrost, who was feeling quite smug, left more scars on his relative's back and side, ending with a bite of the neck, and Brambleclaw closed his eyes.

Brambleclaw's sides heaved in effort to breath. He felt more teeth on his scruff. He opened his eyes and coughed. He was being dragged up the highledge.

"Where's Hawkfrost?" he rasped quietly to whoever this was.

"Dead, thanks to you," a familiar voice said kindly. Brambleclaw recognized it as Squirrelflight. He erupted into a coughing fit. Squirrelflight put him down on a patch of grass, cool with dew.

"Leafpool! I need Leafpool!" Squirrelflight screeched. Sandstorm rushed to find any available medicine cat. Leafpool pushed her way to see Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

"Leafpool, can you help him?" Squirrelflight asked. Brambleclaw was now unconscious in the grass.

"I think I can. Thornclaw and Brackenfur, can you look for coltsfoot? Firestar and Sandstorm find some horsetail; Dustpelt and Cloudtail look for goldenrod; Whitepaw and Birchpaw find cobwebs. Lots of them. Squirrelflight and Ashfur, can you look for honey? I may just be able to cure Brambleclaw," Leafpool said. The cats went off to search for the desired herb.

"StarClan, don't let him die… don't let Brambleclaw die… please, ThunderClan needs him," Leafpool silently prayed.

When the cats returned to the cliff (though Ashfur and Squirrelflight couldn't find any honey), Leafpool chewed the coltsfoot into a pulp and gently eased it down Brambleclaw's throat.

She chewed the goldenrod the same way and applied it to Brambleclaw's wounds, paying close attention to the deep running gash on his stomach. It was still open, and troubled her deeply.

Lastly, she took the cobwebs from Whitepaw and applied them to Brambleclaw's belly gash, and put Birchpaw's cobwebs on his other scars.

Brambleclaw's paws twitched. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He ended up falling.

"Where's Hawkfrost?" he rasped again, coughing.

"I told you, he's dead," Squirrelflight meowed in a loving tone. She padded forward and gave Brambleclaw's ear a gentle lick. Brambleclaw smiled and licked Squirrelflight's chin.

"Whitepaw, Leafpool, and Ashfur, go to WindClan and tell them we need a place to stay. Today had been eventful, but we didn't loose anyone. We're lucky to still have Brambleclaw," Firestar said. Whitepaw and Leafpool nodded and started off, but Ashfur hesitated, looking at Squirrelflight enviously. He ran to catch up with the two other cats on the patrol.

"Brambleclaw, I love you..." Squirrelflight mewed softly into Brambleclaw's ear.

**So, not bad, I guess. My longest oneshot yet! So excited! Please review, the button's right there!**


End file.
